It is known, to achieve turbine blade cooling by bled compressor air, which air is passed to the respective blade roots via holes in the rim of the associated turbine disk. However, such known systems suffer from the disadvantage of delivering the cooling air to the blades roots at pressures which are often not appropriate to the blades cooling requirements. Therefore, the present invention seeks to provide an improved turbine blade cooling system.